Roller Blades are EVIL!!!!!!!
by Princess Serenity Usagi Chiba
Summary: What? They are evil!!!! Just read and review!!!!


uthorís Notes: Hola muchachas and muchachos

Author's Notes: Hola muchachas and muchachos! Wasup?

Okay, I was thinking of doing a humor fic, cause I

needed a break from all of the romance fics I am

currently trying to write. ~*Misty Dawn*~ recommended

I write about something funny that happened to me.

Hense the story you are about to read. Anyway, this

story does contain Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Mina, Ami, and

a pair of stupid roller blades! I hope you like it,

and get a couple of laughs out of it!

*Swivel, turn, circle, circle, STOP!"

That was what Usagi Tsukino's current situation was.

She was wearing a pair of brand new roller blades,

skating, or at least, trying to skate in "Magical

Tokyo Park" with Ami, Mina, Rei, and Makoto on a

bright June day.

"Damn these stupid things! As soon as I can get these

things off my feet, I'm gonna burn them!" Usagi

shouted, causing a few people to stare at her.

Rei, who was skating in front of Usagi turned and

replied,"Quite complaining odango! Relax, and have

some fun. It's not that hard."

"Hai Usagi-chan!"Ami piped in from behind." Just

glide. One foot, then the other."

"It's just like ice skating!"Mina said behind Ami.

"If I remember correctly, Usagi-chan didn't have too

much luck with ice-skating."Makoto put in at the end

of the line. A hint of remembrance in her voice.

"WHY IS THIS SO HARD?!" was all the 4 got as a reply.

"Stop complaining and just try."Rei reprimanded

"If at first you don't succeed, try, try again." Ami

said wisely.

"Practice makes perfect."Makoto said.

"You'll get it Usagi!"Mina encouraged.

The group was skating around the outskirts of the

park now, where there was a BIG hill. It took awhile

for them to get UP the hill, and once they did, they

decided to take a small break.

"This is quite a work out!" Rei tried to start a

conversation. All of them were panting, trying to

catch their breath.

"Hai! Next time, we gotta bring some water bottles

with us, so we won't dehydrate." Ami commented.

"There won't be a next time for me!" Usagi whined.

I'm NEVER doing this again!"

"Come on Usagi-chan,"Mina tried to calm Usagi

down."It's not that bad. You could be doing homework."

Now the group had stopped near a little garden.

Roses, violets, daisys, and all other sorts of flowers

were in here. However, there was also something else

in the garden. Something everyone dreads, and fears.

Bees! Yes, bees. Those scary, big, yellow and black

insects that love to sting people, and scare the hell

out of them with there buzzing.

Of course the girls were oblivious to this. That is

until one frisky little bee decided to have a little

fun.

"Rei? Do you hear that?"Usagi asked.

"What?"

"Ssssshhhhh. Listen."

The girls stood still, and indeed did hear something.

"Sounds....."

"Like.........."

"A........

"Bee.........."

After this was said, a big black and yellow bee

appeared, and started flying around them.

"Stay still, and it won't bother us,"Ami explained.

"Yea, it's just a bee."Makoto replied, trying to get

rid of the tension that suddenly appeared.

"I hate bees,"was Usagi's comment.

The bee, sensing Usagi's hostility towards it, flew

over to her at top speed buzzing around her head."

"AGH!"

Well, this is where everything went down hill.

Literally. Usagi, trying to escape the annoying

insect, tried to skate away. Unfortunately, she skated

towards the part of the hill that went DOWN!

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mina, Rei, Makoto, and Ami, all looked at each other

and sweat dropped.

"Heeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllppppppppppppp

mmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" was the last

thing they heard Usagi scream before there was a huge

crash.

Now very worried for their friends safety, they

skated down the hill, looking for Usagi. They didn't

have to look very far. There at the bottom of the hill

was Usagi, sprawled over a parked car.

"ow........."was all that she said.

Makoto being the closest one skated over and

asked,"Are you alright Usagi-chan?"

"ooooooo, I..........I think so,"came the trembling

reply.

"Well, at least you didn't get stung Usagi." Mina

said trying to cheer her friend up.

Just as this was said, the bee appeared, landed on

Usagi's nose.

"Um, Usagi......."

Ami never got to finish her sentence, which was

interrupted by a loud scream

of,"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

The End

Author's Notes: Okay, did this seem a little dorky to

anyone else? Oh well, I tried. Now, this isn't exactly

what happened to me if anyones curious. See, I was

rollerblading in my neighborhood's streets with my

cousin. Well, it was summer, and out of no where this

bee appeared and we couldn't get rid of it. Well, I

was skating as fast as I could to get away from it,

and didn't know how to stop on my rollerblades, and

ended up running into my uncles parked car. I haven't

been very excited about rollerblading ever since. ^_^'


End file.
